1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module with a focusing spring.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional camera module often includes a lens holder and a lens barrel screwed to mesh with the lens holder via a plurality of threads. When focusing the camera module, the thread teeth of the lens barrel need to be spirally moved along the threads of the lens holder. However, the friction of the thread teeth between the lens holder and the lens barrel is uneven, thereby resulting in focus instability.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.